What You Let Go, Part2
by AlexiaM87
Summary: Sequel to What You Let Go,Keladry the Shang Griffin is leaving the palace and going out with the Kings Own.Once again her patron god makes things harder for her.She stumbles upon a old friend who makes trouble for her and perhaps all of Tortall
1. Chapter 1

IF YOU DIDN'T READ PART ONE YOU MUST READ IT FOR THIS TO MAKE SENSE.

Whew…. This took a long time to get this story out. Sorry about that. So, this is the continuation of What You Let Go. And if you read that story, which you have to to understand what this story is all about, then you know that I put a list of things in one of the chapters that Kel can do with her gift. If you remember the list write it down on a piece of paper and throw it out. Yep, that's right, I'm changing what it is she can and can't do. She can still do all the things she did in the first part but on the advice of my wonderful reviewers I am expanding on her gift. This should be fun. You'll have to excuse me though because I haven't thought any farther about how this story will end or where I'm going with it. I'm hoping I get a flash of brilliance some time soon and I sit down and write the whole thing.

I will be alternating between updating for this story and my other story titled… The Undeveloped Story… I've put up chapter one for that already so go review for it. I'm swamped with work and University right now so I will try to update at least once every two weeks but I am going on the record to say I MAKE NO PROMISES.

ALSO, I AM LOOKING FOR A RELIABLE PERSON TO DO GRAMMER/SPELLING CHECKS FOR MY STORIES FOR ME. I WOULD PREFER SOMEONE WHO HAS READ MY OTHER STORIES AND HAS BEEN A FAITHFUL REVIEWER (JUST SO I KNOW YOU A LITTLE BETTER). SEND ME A PM IF YOU CAN DO IT FOR BOTH STORIES. A couple of people said they could do it in reviews for my other story but I haven't picked anybody yet because I wanted to give everyone a chance to put in their 'applications'. Anyway, Enjoy.

What You Let Go, Part 2.

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keladry of Mindelan the Shang Griffin breathed in deeply the cold autumn air, filling her lungs with it. Her hazel eyes, filled with gold from her unique Griffin Gift, caught sight of dead leaves being carried off in a strong twirling gust of wind. Cursing the early morning chill she pulled her scarf over her face covering her delicate freckle dusted nose and determined chin. Pulling her riding gloves firmly onto her scared hands she tucked her hair, which had been braided close to her skull in long rows, down the back of her jacket and pulled it tighter around her neck. Keladry, known as Kel to her friends, went over a mental checklist trying to remember if she had forgotten anything important. Since she would be riding with the Kings Own, a special fighting force made up of younger nobles sons, rich merchants, and Bazhir, for three months she didn't want to leave anything undone.

Kel sat tall atop her new glossy brown mare petting her solid neck. She was smaller than her war horse Peachblossom and was a gift from her parents. She had a white star on her forehead and snow white socks. The mare had an affectionate manner and Kel had found out that she had a sweet spot for carrots. When Kel had seen the mare she lovingly stroked the star and came up with a name for her on the spot. "Hoshi." She whispered to the mare who tossed her head in what Kel had hoped was agreement.

Turning in her saddle Kel saw her young man servant Tobe riding on Peachblossom. Kel smiled to herself when she saw that he was half asleep. I hope he doesn't fall Kel thought. She noticed Peachblossom was standing perfectly still and was relieved for the time. Thanks to Tobe's wild magic with horses Kel knew that she wouldn't have to worry about Peachblossom who was known for his terrible temperaments. She could see the outline of a book through Tobe's heavy jackets and knew that it was the book that Yuki had given him to continue learning to write while he was gone.

Kel let her gaze travel over to her other companions. Gaven, like Kel, had donned his traditional Shang traveling outfit which was designed to let others know who he was. His Shang insignia was embroidered on the collar and front breast pocket. Gaven had gone the extra step and employed someone to embroider ravens on the back on all of his vests. On his person he carried few weapons but had most of them strapped in easy reach to his horse.

Beside him was Kaven. Kaven was a Black Robe mage but he knew how to use a sword well and had spent several summers practicing with the Shang. Kaven knew that he could use his gift to protect himself but disliked using it in armed combat against giftless people. Kel understood his reasoning and respected him even more for it.

All together Kel counted a total of 40 men she would be traveling with. Most of them were trained men of the Own but a handful were new recruits Kel had personally helped pick out a week before. Even if she hadn't been told anyone could pick them out. They were standing nervously between their horses, their uniforms immaculately clean even if hastily put on. To test them Raoul had not told them the time or day they would be leaving and had given them a notice at the forth bell to have their horses saddled, their uniforms on, and be in the courtyard in an hour. Waiting for them had been Raoul, Dom, and all of the captains who were at the palace. Raoul divided them into groups and assigned each group to a captain to disperse as he seemed fit. Kel knew of two who had ignored the call to muster and had been kicked out of the Own and fined money for their training by the Crown just that morning. She could tell that a third of them wouldn't make it through their first year.

Kel drew her eyes away from the new recruits and let them fall to the sight they had been looking on before she has started her inspections. She let her eyes drink him in trying to take in as much of him as possible. She started at his straight brown hair which was constantly falling into his eyes, to his slightly hooked nose, the lips which had occupied so much of her time over the last two weeks, to his muscled chest. Kel looked at his hands and remembered every scar and callous on them, and loving him for having them. Her eyes were traveling lower when he turned in the middle of a comment to Raoul and looked at her. Kel hid her blush and returned his gaze knowing that this might be the last time in months that they would be able to truly look at each other and thought of another reason she loved Dom, because he was the only one who could look into her eyes and be unaffected.

Raoul followed Dom's gaze and knew there was no point in continuing the conversation but instead walked away shaking his head.

Dom walked to Kel longing filling his blue eyes. He didn't know if he would be able to go three months without seeing her. When Dom had first set eyes on Kel he had felt an empty spot in his heart that he had never known before and would never be filled again unless she was with him. When she was gone she took that section of his heart and more with her leaving him not with a hole to be filled but with nothing so that it couldn't be whole until she was back. It's a small price to pay he thought when he had reached her. He looked up and saw that Kel was looking at him intently; her eyes were showing nothing of what she was feeling, something that Dom disliked her doing around him. He realized that it was her Yamani training as much as her need to control her uncanny Griffins gift that left her face so blank and did his best not to try to take it personal. Instead he took it as a challenge to make her show some kind of emotion when ever he could.

Looking at her thoughtfully Dom decided on his best tactic. "If you come back dead I'm going to kill you." He told her seriously gripping her knee. Kel looked down at Dom trying to not smile and loosing terribly. She couldn't keep the small smile from slipping onto her lips and completely gave up when Dom grinned back at her knowing that he had won. "So are you going to come down so that I can kiss you goodbye?" he asked her quietly. Although Dom was also leaving today he was taking his troops in the opposite direction as Raoul was.

Kel immediately jumped down from Hoshi and landed softly on the ground. Dom pulled her in close and cradled her in his arms before kissing her softly on the lips. Around them the men were mounting up and forming ranks preparing to leave. Kel and Dom gave each other one last kiss before they both mounted their horses and rode to the front of the companies with Raoul.

The men were split in two Dom's on one side and Raoul's on the other. When they got to the front Kel rode Hoshi to her spot behind Raoul and let her eyes linger on Dom as he took his place at the front of his company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The companies had split around midday Raoul's heading down Conte Road towards Pirate's swoop and Dom's veering off west towards Tyra. Kel was glad that she and Dom had said their goodbyes earlier because all they had time for before he left was a lingering handhold and a few stolen looks. For the rest of the day Kel rode quietly, listening to the men tell stories and sing riding songs. Though she knew the words to most of them she rarely joined in and when she did it was just a soft humming.

That evening they stopped at a crown supplied inn that had more than enough rooms available. The men who didn't get rooms set up tents in the courtyard and started fires.

After the meal Kel found herself sitting with Gaven, Kaven, Raoul, and several of his sergeants at the main fire. There was still light outside and Kel was full of energy. She was doing her best to not let it show with anxious twitches but Gaven could tell. He felt bad for Kel; he knew how she was feeling because he had been in love once. Looking into the sky he figured they had another hour before it was to dark to see outside. He got up and walked around behind Kel putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's practice time." He said simply. Kel gave him one nod and got up folding the blanket she had around her shoulders and placing it on the log she had been sitting on.

While they were walking to a clear spot away from the fires and people they discussed what to do. "First we should work on some kicks, blocks, and punches, then maybe some strength training if there is time." Kel suggested.

"How about just a quick spar?" Gaven asked.

"Alright." Kel agreed. "But tomorrow morning we do the actual training. Just because we are Shang doesn't mean we don't train."

Gaven shook his head in understanding. "Yes mother." He replied jokingly. Kel turned towards him and glared. I am never introducing Neal to anyone else I know she thought to herself as they started stretching. Kel removed her vest and jacket while Gaven stripped down to his bare chest.

Kel and Gaven took their stances taking only moments to clear their minds. Kel closed her eyes and pushed all of her frustration about being away from Dom and all of the emotions that plagued her over the last several months from her mind. She opened her eyes filled with the familiar calm that she had grown to love and waited for Gaven to open his. Breaking their stances they placed their hands palm flat on their thighs and bowed to each other. They once again resumed their fighting stances and Gaven counted down from three just loud enough for only them to hear.

After Gaven finished the count Kel waited for him to attack. He didn't fail her and came at her with a low kick to her thigh, bringing his leg up and hitting the outside of her thigh with the top of his foot. Kel heard and felt the impact but didn't falter. Instead she brought her own leg up and brought her left foot around his knee kicking it, then using her foot to pull back adding pressure to his knee causing it to bend. Kel quickly stepped back as Gaven faltered going halfway down with one knee. He caught himself before it touched the packed dirt and sprang back up his face emotionless. Kel knew Gaven, not being Yamani from birth nor taking up their emotionless way of life, only let his face go blank during a fight or meditation. Gaven quickly swung his foot at a wide upward arch towards her head. Kel knew if she let the blow land his foot would impact with her temple. She quickly brought her arm up blocking the blow with her forearm. She stumbled back letting the blow push her so that she didn't take its full weight only on her arm.

They both stepped back, circling each other, looking for their next moves. Kel didn't always let Gaven attack first but she knew he always tried to no matter who he was fighting against so she watched him for the signs as to when or how he would attack. There it was, Gaven came at her with a punch aimed at Kel stomach. She reacted by turning her torso slightly and bringing her left forearm down on top of The soft spot on Gaven's wrist sending his punch uselessly towards thin air. Gaven brought his arm back again making a fist and bringing it back so that it was level with his torso. Bringing the first forward he rotated it and punched her in the abdomen. Kel felt the air leaving her lungs and stepped back slightly. Breathing in deep Kel attacked Gaven, mad at herself that she had let him get the punch in. Quickly she got in close to him grapping his wrist and brought her right arm up over his neck and brought it down forcefully. The blow made Gaven's shoulders slump and Kel grabbed them bringing him down as her knee came up into his stomach. The whole time Gaven was repeatedly punching her in the stomach. Kel could hear the breath whooshing out of his lungs.

Gaven let his knees down on the dirt and held his hands up. Gasping he looked up at Kel and smiled. "You cheated."

"I did not," she replied indignantly out of breath herself. "You just didn't expect me to attack because I usually don't."

"And you let me get in a simple punch to your stomach." Gaven answered. Kel folded her arms and looked down at him. "I still won." She said keeping her voice calm while she tried to not laugh.

"Is the great Shang Griffin gloating?" Gaven asked in fake astonishment. He grunted as he got up from his knees using Kel as a support.

"I might be." She said letting a little bit of the laugh she was hiding come into her voice. Kel looked around at the quickly growing dark and walked with Gaven back to the camp fire. "It gets darker so much faster here." She commented idly. Kel gathered the discarded blanket around her shoulders and sat with her arms around her knees listening to the men talk.

Raoul sat listening to one of his sergeants tell Kaven and Gaven about their part in the war when his attention was drawn to Kel. She looked as miserable as her emotionless face would allow. Raoul credited it to the cold and the fact that Dom wasn't with her anymore. He could imagine his Second was sitting in a similar position as she was and could almost see it in his mind. He had to admit that there was something special about the love that Dom and Kel shared for each other. He had never seen two people fall in such love for each other so quickly and fully. It wasn't just infatuation it was pure unadulterated love. If he believed in the tales that he had heard from minstrels Raoul would swear that they were a god blessed couple. True soul mates in every sense of the word put in the Mortal Realms to find each other and bless all realms with their union. That's absurd, Raoul told himself as he continued looking at Kel. She was gazing intently into the fire when suddenly her eyes flashed a bright gold and the hazel was completely gone from them. She leaned forward farther drawing herself closer to the fire until her braids were almost touching it.

Raoul stood up from his seat quickly to pull her back when in the air above them he heard an unmistakable shriek of several adult griffins. Looking up he saw three fully grown griffins flying above them circling the camp. Kel glanced up quickly at them and frowned ignoring them for the moment. She had eyes only for the small object that was floating suspended in the middle of the leaping flames of the fire. She pushed her sleeve up past her elbow and gingerly reached into the flames. They licked her flesh but didn't feel hot at all. She wiggled her fingers and the flames slid in between each of them like liquid. A griffin shrieked again and she quickly closed her fingers around the object and pulled her hand from the fire.

Kel stood up and looked into the sky at the griffins flying in a tight circle around the camp not five feet from their heads. The biggest of the three griffins disengaged from the circle and flapped his wings so that he stayed in one spot. He looked down at Kel meeting her eyes in what she instantly knew was a challenge but she read confusion in them also. For all that Kel was similar to griffins she had never met one and she was as startled to see them as the griffin was to find what he had thought was a baby griffin in the form of a two-legger.

The griffin tilted its head to the side without breaking the gaze and emitted a quieter but still forceful shriek. Kel didn't hear a shriek but instead a booming voice inside of her head. _Give us the baby or we will tear you all to pieces. You will no longer steal our young._ Before Kel could even think of an answer the griffin dove down at her his talons going straight for her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohhhhh, a cliff hanger. Great way to end the first chapter right? pause No? You don't think so? shrugs shoulders Ehh, it'll have to do. Hope you like it thought. Please review.

Oh, and the line that Dom said to Kel about if she came back dead he would kill her, I think Raoul said something to that effect in the book, so its not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, I can't believe this is only the second chapter for this story. And really I'm sorry this took so long it's the end of semester and for some reason Professor's believe that it is a good idea to give extra homework. I've been working on a portfolio for my creative writing class plus a whole bunch of other stuff. Excuses, I know.

Anyway, a big humongous thank you goes out to SarahE7191 who is my Beta for this story. And who also runs the C2 Community Kel Kicked Out which I am a staff member. Go on and check it out there are tons of stories on there. Also check out my other stories and leave reviews for them.

**Grace of Masbolle: **You are my first reviewer for this new story, so thanks. And thanks for the review.

**Uncertain Destany: **Thanks, I know this one took forever to put up. I feel so bad about it. But thanks for the review and I hope you aren't disappointed.

**Eclipsa: **Ohh I didn't even think about that with the baby griffin, it's a good idea though.

**LadyKnightSusan: **I did a cliffhanger last time and I'm sorry to say that this time isn't any better. Sorry, but thanks for the review.

**MysteryLegend: **Sorry another cliffhanger but I hope this chapter makes up for it although I think maybe the end might not make you to happy, another cliffy.

**SarahE7191: **Yes, Kaven is pronounced like Haven and Gaven is like umm well…. Gaven I guess.

**LadyEnli: **Thanks, it really annoys me when I can't figure out where the passages come from. I can't pick a favorite passage but I know this one is near the top.

**Luna A. Dust: **I don't know why but your review made me laugh my butt off. Maybe it was the way I read it in my mind.

**Neith4Weiss: **Update didn't come fast but at least it came. Sorry for the wait and thanks for the review.

**Lady Knight Keladry: **I got Sarah to be my Beta but I'll add your name to the list for my other story if you'd like.

**Daydream Princess: **I'm still working out the kinks in this story I have a vague idea of where I want to go with it and as I think about it I think it will be longer than I anticipated. I hope this clears up a few questions you might have had. If not ask me and I'll try to clue you in unless it is something that I want to remain unknown.

**Krae Z. Rokke: **I actually didn't know that but thanks for letting me know before I did something embarrassing. I don't think that she will be able transform into a griffin but I don't really know yet.

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: **That would be funny but unfortunately she is not the Shang Phoenix.

I feel like I'm forgetting something…….. Oh well, On with the story!!!!!!!!!

Oh yah, I own nothing that you have ever read in any Tamora Pierce books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kel ducked and covered her head with her arms trying to make herself as small as she could. She shut her fist firmly around the still warm object she clutched so she didn't lose it. The griffin shrieked as it dove towards her, extending its talons. Kel felt the air ripple around her and looked to see a barrage or arrows and streaks of magic forming just over her head. The griffins maneuvered away from the projectiles and flew higher into the sky. They shrieked again and prepared for another attack. Raoul was barking orders to his troops to get torches to light up the courtyard. Kel looked around and saw heads sticking out of windows in the inn and people gathering at the stables. She caught sight of a man from the village knocking a crossbow and aiming for one of the beasts. His grip was inexperienced and Kel knew if he shot the arrow, it would most likely end up in the ranks of soldiers.

"Stop!" Kel's voice sounded through the courtyard at a magnitude she didn't know she even possessed. The humans stopped moving and looked at her surprise and unease written on most of their faces. The griffins shrieks abruptly halted and they banked their wings so that they could form tighter ranks. Kel got up from her crouch as she listened to the griffins talking to each other. She could hear Raoul calling orders to be on guard but not to attack till he commanded. Kel couldn't make out what the griffins were saying but she could definitely pick out certain words. They broke ranks again and flew in closer to Kel, cocking their heads to the side in confusion.

_She doesn't look like a fledgling. _One in the back said, his voice grating and loud in her mind, scrutinizing her.

Kel's heart was pounding. "Do you understand me?" she asked the biggest one, a male with gold feathers and a rusty orange colored underbelly.

He flapped his wings several times lowering himself so that he landed directly in front of Kel. The other two landed behind him moments later folding their wings in so that they didn't hit each other. Gaven, Raoul, and Kaven came up behind Kel, standing at ease but with their hands on their sword hilts. She felt something pushed into her empty hand and saw that Tobe had run to join her and had brought her glaive with him.

_You can understand me, can't you? _He asked her matter-of-factly.

"I… I…Well, yes I guess I can." She answered.

_Are you a goddess or a Wildmage perhaps? You are not the Wild mage who I have spoken with before._ His voice had an edge to it that caused Kel to wince when it fluctuated to higher levels.

Kel shook her head. "No I'm not a Wildmage or a goddess; I didn't even know I could talk to griffins."

The griffin that Kel had first heard talk shifted on his feet._ You feel like a griffin, a young one._ He stepped closer to her his eyes accusingly looking her over.Kel heard the stretch of bow strings and the hiss of metal on metal as swords were drawn. The griffins reared back and hissed flapping their wings to appear bigger.

It occurred to her that everyone else only heard half of the conversation. "We don't have any of your young but we promise not to harm you if you wouldn't mind talking with me for a bit. Maybe I can help you." Kel spoke calmly and loud enough for everyone to hear.

The older male looked for the first time at the men around him. He looked Gaven, Raoul, Kaven and Tobe who peaked out from behind Raoul's back, in the eyes then back to Kel, he nodded his head once. _We agree not to harm you and speak with you. _

Raoul bowed to the griffin's then walked away to give orders to his men not to harm them.

"Maybe we should get closer to the fire." Gaven suggested when he saw Kel shiver. Kel led the way over to the main fire and sat down in the same spot she had been in before. Gaven picked up her discarded blanket and placed it around her shoulders then sat on her right side. Kaven sat on her left and picked up the meat pie he had been about to eat before the griffins had arrived. Tobe looked at Kel wondering what to do. She motioned for him to take a seat between her and Gaven picked up another blanket and wrapped him in it. She shoved the charm that was in her hand into her pocket. The three griffins crouched down in a row on the other side of the fire, the biggest male in the middle, the female on his right, and the other male on his left. Raoul joined them at the fire and found himself sitting next to a crouching immortal.

Kel introduced herself. "I'm Keladry the Shang Griffin." Pointing to each of them she introduced the men sitting with her. "This is Lord Raoul, Gaven the Shang Raven, Kaven a Black Robe mage, and my manservant Tobeis Boon. The rest are members of the Kings Own under Lord Raoul's command."

The bigger male spoke. _My name is Acacius, this is my mate Cyriaca and our offspring Alaric. I am curious how you feel so much like a griffin but are not one._

_She's no griffin but I agree she feels like one of us. Do you speak to other Immortal animals? _Cyriaca asked. Her voice took Kel's breath away, it was like the tinkling of crystals and the crash of waves rolled into one.

Kel translated what they said to the others before answering. "I have a gift given to me by a god when I went through my Shang ordeal. I've never found out what my full abilities are. Just that they are controlled by my emotions. When my emotions get out of control anything can happen. Like you, I can't lie and no one can lie around me. I can see through illusions and now apparently I can speak with griffins."

_Look into my eyes. _Acacius told her. Kel stood up so she was level with his eyes and stepped closer to the fire. Her eyes were awash in gold as she met the amber eyes of the griffin in front of her, the red fire leaping up, reflecting in each of their eyes. Kel saw a reflection of her own eyes in Acacius's and suddenly Enan's face appeared smiling back at her. He held up a chain with something dangling just out of view and mouthed a few undistinguishable words. The fire roared up beneath her and Kel jumped back just before it engulfed the air she had been in moments before. Kel's blood was buzzing and her whole body was warm to the touch. She shrugged the blanket off of her shoulders and looked across the now much smaller fire, at Acacius. He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment as she took her seat. _Who is this god who bestowed you with such a wonderful gift? _He asked her not paying heed to the obvious magic that had just happened between them.

"The only name I know for him is Enan; he is the god who rules over the chambers of ordeal throughout the mortal world. He is my patron god."

Acacius looked at his mate knowingly then back at Kel. _He is our patron god also. _The griffin told her. _In the divine realms we are his guardians. Before I left the divine realms I was Enan's personal guard. Cyriaca as well as Alaric and his mate served under me. We came through with the rest when the barrier was down on a mission from Enan. He asked us to stay as intercepts between him and other griffins that stayed here. _

_Giving you a gift and not explaining it to you sounds like something Enan would do. _Cyriaca told Kel in what she could only describe as a motherly tone.

Kel nodded her head. "I didn't even really meet him until a few months ago."

_He fancies himself as a mysterious god. Really he is just very absentminded. _Alaric commented.

Kel hid a smile. "What did you mean when you said you wouldn't let us steal your young anymore?" She asked Acacius.

All three griffins shifted on their feet in unease. _ All over the mortal realms fledglings have gone missing. There was always the raiding of nests by mortals but in the last two or three years it has grown. But these are different. The fledglings are called away and they follow, they can't resist the call. _Acacius told her his voice hard with emotion and anger.

_If the fledglings are discovered and we try to hold them back their hearts stop beating. If you follow them they fall from the sky, dead. Whoever or whatever is taking them knows. They are too young to pass the divide into the divine realms. There is nothing we can do. _Alaric growled from across the fire.

_Alaric's fledgling was lost last year as well as his wife when she tried to follow him. She attacked a group of warriors who had nothing to do with it in her desperation to find her offspring. _Cyriaca told her. Kel glanced at Alaric; he was looking into the fire digging his sharp claws into the earth.

_We tried to find Enan and ask for help but he has moved since we were last in the Divine Realms. We sent scouts to look for him but no word has come back yet. _Acacius explained.

"I cam probably find him." Kel told them biting her bottom lip as she thought. "There are certain spots were meditation to the divine realms is made easier for people chosen by the gods to be messengers and the like. I'm not at all familiar with the area and it can take some time to find a spot and create a link. I've only ever done it once with help."

"What about Alanna?" Raoul asked catching on to what she needed. Kel looked at him thoughtful. "If she has ever done it she might know of a place."

"We are still about two days ride to Pirates Swoop." Raoul told her.

Kel turned to the griffins. "Do you know where Pirates Swoop is?"

_The castle by the sea, we used to have nests there several years back. _Acacius told her.

"There is another woman there who is like me, a god's messenger, The Lioness. If she knows how to contact her god through meditation it will be easier. If not it is a good place to create a link because of the ocean." Kel told them.

_We will meet you there in two days time. _Acacius said standing up. Cyriaca and Alaric stood up with him. Kel followed them as they walked out of the circle of fires so they could fly away easier.

_We will try to think of ways to test how much of a griffin's gift Enan gave you and help you learn to control it without your emotions or at least make it easier to handle. _Acacius turned his head toward Alaric. _You stay with the Shang Griffin she is the only thing we have to help us get back our offspring. Don't let anything happen on the way. _Alaric bowed his head to his father and nudged beaks with his mother before they opened their wings and flew away into the night sky.

_I will find you in the morning Shang Griffin. _Alaric said. Kel nodded and stood back as he also took flight. She headed back to the campfire not able to believe what had just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning they formed ranks and rode out of the inn's courtyard. Kel was completely preoccupied with her own thoughts and didn't even hear the first griffin call. When Alaric called down to her again she snapped her head up and saw him flying in plain view above their heads. His orange wings caught the rising sunlight and shimmered as he beat them up and down, speeding away higher into the air. When he flew in closer he and Kel talked with each other after Kel found out she could speak with him in her mind. Kel told Alaric about herself and what she had learned to do with her gift. Alaric enlightened Kel to an extensive history of griffins. Then he would fly off again as Kel quizzed Tobe on his numbers and letters; and found happily, that he was coming along well. He could spell his own name and say the alphabet with only a few hints from Kel, he knew his numbers and was already working out simple math problems in his head. "If I knew you were this smart I would have sent you to the university to stay with one of my brothers." Kel teased him. Tobe blushed and mumbled that he would rather stay with her.

They traveled all day, taking breaks to feed and water their horses when needed. During one such stop Kel reached into her pocket to find a handkerchief pulling out instead the small charm she had pulled from the fire. Turning it over in her fingers she examined it closer, it was a small crystal griffin no bigger than her thumb. It was crouched down on its hind legs with its front legs clawing the air. On the end of one of its unfurled wings was a small hole. Kel pulled a chain that Kaven had given her out from her collar, took it off and thread the griffin charm through it. She tucked it into her shirt for safekeeping then joined the others in mounting up.

Just before the sun sank behind the tips of the tall pine trees that were on either side of the road, they came to a rather large town named Harrowden. Just before they passed the short side road leading into the town's center, Raoul raised a hand and the company stopped.

Raoul turned Amberfire and addressed his commanders and riding guests. "We'll stop here for the night. We made good time; we're only about seven hours ride from Pirates Swoop. We should make it by tomorrow evening. There's a Royal Way Station here also, just behind the inn. The men will stay there and we will get cozy rooms." Raoul said smiling before turning and raising his glove again bringing it down in a chopping motion. The riders took up a slow procession down the short road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kel and Gaven settled into the room they would be sharing, and Tobe had placed his bed role on the floor between Kel and Gaven's beds. Soon after Kel took Tobe down into the inns dining room to practice his writing; something they hadn't been able to do while riding.

Tobe set out his supplies carefully on the table: a jar of ink, a brand new quill, the writing book Yuki had given him, and several pieces of clean parchment. Kel wrote the alphabet out on it and instructed Tobe to copy it till there was no more room left on the paper. While Kel watched diligently a serving girl came over and stood at her elbow.

"Miss are you goin' to order something?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the writing Tobe was doing.

"Perhaps just some fruit juice and Midwinter buns, if you have any." Kel replied.

The girl broke into a broad grin and finally looked at Kel. "Just pulled 'em out of the oven, Miss. I made 'em myself, best in Harrowden."

"We'll take a dozen then." Kel told her. "And I insist on you enjoying one with us." The serving girl curtsied and hurried away into the kitchen twitching her stained skirts inside the door before it latched.

Kel took a piece of parchment from Tobe's stack and picked up another quill. Quickly and in large neat letters she wrote out the alphabet on the top of it. She pushed it away from her and Tobe so that it could dry and not smudge the ink. The girl returned with the buns on a wooden plate and a pitcher of juice she took three cups stacked together out of her apron and poured the juice into them. She curtsied to Kel and sat at the edge of a bench sipping on the juice.

"I'm Kel and this is Tobe." Kel told her placing a warm bun in the girls hand and giving one to Tobe also.

"My name's Melissa Mayes." She told them. Kel wrote the name out on another sheet of paper and set it on top of the other. Melissa and Tobe both watched her as they took large bites of their buns.

"Do you bake a lot Melissa?" Kel asked the girl.

Melissa's eyes grew bright. "Oh yes, I make all the deserts here. I want to go to Corus and bake at the palace for the King and Queen." She began. "Only…You have they would never take anybody like me."

Kel wrote a few other things on the paper then folded them both up into a tiny square. She handed it and another Midwinter bun to Melissa. "When you learn that I want you to go to the place I wrote on the paper. Tell them that the Shang Griffin sent you. You'll be put to work as a pastry chef in training and maybe one day you'll be making spun sugar sculptures in the palace." Kel told her smiling. Melissa looked back from Kel to the square of paper several times her hands remained clasped in her lap. "You don't have to go right away. The offer is open as long as you need it to be."

Melissa took the papers and slipped them into her apron pocket refusing the bun politely. "Thank you so much." She said barely able to keep the tears from her eyes. Sniffling she filled their cups again and left the half full pitcher on the table. "I'll make you proud, I swear." She whispered before going off to collect dishes from other tables.

Kel watched Melissa until she realized Tobe was watching her and turned to look at him questioningly. Tobe ducked his head. "You do that a lot don't you?" he asked the table top.

Kel picked up a bun of her own, broke off a piece and ate before thinking how best to answer him. "I guess I do. I just think that everyone should have a fair chance. Just by writing her a reference and making it easier for her to learn to read and write I gave her an extra chance she might not have had."

"Peachblossom told me that if you didn't take him when you did he was going to be killed. He said you did the same for the Sparrows."

"Animal's deserve just as much respect as humans." Kel told him as she finished the bun.

"And me?" Tobe asked. He looked up at her. "Why did you save me?"

Kel opened her mouth to answer him when a loud crash came from the middle of the room. Melissa stood there a tray at her feet filled with shattered clay plates and mugs strewn around it. Food was splattered all over her worn boots and the bottom of her skirt. A chair was knocked down between her and the man standing in front of her. The front of the man's shirt was covered with the remnants of a meaty stew and other foods. Automatically something about him set Kel's skin on edge. She could see his body tense up and his arm move almost in slow motion. Kel jumped up from the table and took three long steps towards Melissa. She caught the man by the wrist with her hand as it swung down.

"You don't want to do that." Kel told him her voice icy. "Melissa, why don't you go get something to clean this up with? I'll deal with this lovely fellow." Kel watched her curtsy then run into the kitchen. She could feel every eye in the room on her. "You should leave now." She told the man. "If you haven't paid for your meal I will." She looked at him closer; his face was scarred and shielded with the hood he had pulled over his head before standing. He wasn't much bigger than Gaven but there was something about him that Kel hated. An odd odor was coming from him that she had never smelt before. Her grip tightened on his arm and he growled deep in his throat.

Kel felt a slight twitch in his body and before he could punch with his other arm she swung him around bringing his arm around his back and grabbed his other arm doing the same. Her captive brought one of his feet back and hooked it around her boot trying to bring her to the ground. Kel brought her boot up and kicked him in the back of the knee. He twisted and fell towards the wall.

"You don't want to fight me." Kel told him loudly. "I'm a Shang, It's not fair."

"Kel what's going on?" Kel looked behind her quickly and saw Gaven standing with Raoul and Kaven. Tobe was standing just behind them breathing hard from running up the three flights of stairs to get them.

"Nothing is going on Gaven. I'm simply stopping this man from being rude to a child."

"Like when you stopped that man in Tusaine from stealing an apple but accidentally cut off two of his fingers instead?" Gaven asked dryly.

Raoul walked up to the man and turned him around after Kel let go of his arms. Raoul yanked the hood back from his head so he could get a better look at him. When his flesh was exposed Kel nearly gagged with the stench she felt rolling off of him. When she looked back at the man she looked into a pair of familiar eyes that belonged to someone who had tormented her for years someone who she thought was dead. He smiled back at her stony expression mockery in every one of his movements.

"Hello Kayolina. Or should I say Keladry?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, another cliffhanger, sorry. Everybody please review it keeps me motivated.


	3. challenge

Hello,

I'm sure you all thought this was going to be a new chapter but unfortunately it's not. It's a challenge. I really wanted to write this story but I don't have time because I'm already doing two at once so I'm going to put the idea out there as a challenge to you guys. So, here's the idea.

In one of the books, "Song of the Lioness, Lioness Rampart" the fourth Lioness book, that Tamora Pierce wrote about Alanna remembering a story about the dominion jewel. It's on page 44 of the soft covered book. In short this is what it is about,

"Gallans hired a thief to steal the Dominion Jewel from their own king so they could rule instead of him. She stole the stone but kept it; she got into trouble and met up with a mercenary. Eventually they became lovers and went to Tyra. Tyra was in battle with Carthak and the noble's were gone, the people were starving. They ended up saving Tyra and turning it into a great city."

The book obviously does a better job at explaining it but its like three pages long and I didn't want to type all that.

I think it would be a great story to tell and I think more than one person should write one because there are so many things open to interpretation in it that each story would be so different.

So please write the story for me and let me know if you do start, I can't wait to read some of them.

Thanks a lot,

Alexia


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everybody, so this chapter took longer than I expected (I think I say that in every time I add a new chapter) It kind of ends abruptly but only because I didn't want to break up what happens next. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't finished the next chapter of my other story but I'll try to get it up soon.

**Lady Saphirea/Kitt t catte:** I hope you haven't died of curiosity yet and I hope this chapter brings you both some relief in your tormented suffering. But my evil side has taken over again and left you with a small cliff hanger at the end. Really it's more of a hump in the grass.

**Luna A. Dust:** Amazing, Funny, and filled with laugher. That will be a great review to put on the bottom of a movie poster. I can see it now… Cue deep announcers voice…

**Grace of Masbolle:** I'm glad you still love it and are willing to stick around even though I am evil and love love love my cliffhangers.

**Mrs.** **Dom Masbolle:** Wow so many questions… and I'm not going to answer a single one… Wow I know its mean and all but I love suspense.

**SarahE7191:** Hooray Kel Kicked Out!!!! Well sort of, I really provides for a lot of stories.

**Eclipsa**: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Questions will be answered… mostly.

**LadyKnightSusan:** I know I loved that character. She seems so spunky. Hope this chapter quenches your thirst.

**bookworm1992:** I hope you got that email cause here's a new chapter.

**Lady Knight Keladry:** Please don't hate me. Hate doesn't make new chapters, love does. If you tell me you love me maybe I'll make a chapter faster. Yah, that sounded really sappy the little rainbows and hearts flying around my head are bugging the crap out of me.

So, everyone, read my last chapter that I put up and think about making that story. I really don't want to have to write it myself. Three stories at once plus regular stuff… I don't think I can do that but if I must that means a longer time between chapters… I think that was a threat. Wow I really am evil.

A big humongous thank you goes out to SarahE7191, again, who is my Beta for this story. And who also runs the C2 Community Kel Kicked Out which I am a staff member. Go on and check it out there are tons of stories on there. And if you know of one that wasn't put on there but falls into the category email it to me.

Anyway, please read my other stories and leave tons of lovely comments. They are much appreciated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kel moved into a fighting stance faster than she ever had before. The man gave her a smile that was more of a sneer. His pock marked face was as pale and pasty as it ever had been. His hair was dark brown and cut short, and matched his mocking brown eyes. Kel looked back at the man who had done everything possible to make her life unbearable for five years. He was far worse than Joren ever had been.

"I can see you missed me as much as I missed you darling." His voice dripped with scorn and disrespect. "I've been hearing things about you." His eyes roamed her body. "I see you've grown up, and filled out too." Kel tried her best not to gag at the thought of him touching her.

Gaven lurched forward and grabbed the man by the shirt front, easily lifting him off the ground. "Don't you ever talk to her like that, don't you even look at her. I may not have been allowed to beat the tar out of you at the academy, but give me a reason and I will now." He snarled.

Raoul pulled Gaven away from the man and held him back as he struggled to get to him. The man tugged the edge of his shirt sleeve into place and pulled his cloak snugger around his shoulders. "Temper, temper, Gaven," He lifted his head again and gave them the same sneering smile. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." He said before leaving the crowded inn's common room and letting the door slam shut behind him.

Gaven wrenched his arm away from Raoul's grip and threw himself on a chair still fuming.

"What in Mithros's name just happened here?" Raoul demanded looking from Gaven to Kel and then Kaven.

Kaven answered for them all. "That was Nerian. He was training at the Shang academy at the same time Kel and Gaven were." Kaven looked at Kel to let her continue, but she shook her head no, not trusting her voice and emotions. Kaven continued on, "Kel caught him forcing one of the maids into his rooms and told on him, stopping him before he could do anything. He was allowed to stay as long as he was good, but he made Kel's life as bad as he possibly could. He did his best to ruin her name and spread horrible lies about her." Kel was glad Kaven hadn't gone too far into depth about what had all transpired, not with everyone in the Inn looking at them. "He was caught again only this time it was too late and the woman didn't get away. She didn't die, but she was raped and beaten badly." Kaven shook his head and sat down across from Gaven. "The Shang leaders stripped him of any titles they had given him and removed his warrior's tattoos."

Every person in the Common Room was looking at them and the room was deathly quiet. Kel could hear the sloshing of cleaning water and yells coming from the busy kitchen. Raoul shot a meaningful look at the people, and the noise picked up again; though the people were still trying to discretely listen in on the conversation.

Kel's stomach was still rolling at the smell that had come off of Nerian. It had been unlike anything she had ever smelled before, but she knew she would never forget it. Kel had never expected to see him again and had secretly hoped he was dead. _Is it a coincidence that he is here_, she asked herself. Kel heard Gaven, Raoul, and Kaven talking beside her but her mind was somewhere else entirely. Kel watched Melissa clean up the spilled food as she fought the memories of Nerian back down. As hard as she tried, one managed to float up and blossom in her head.

Kel could still feel the cool, salty, ocean breeze blowing in from the harbor. She was eight years old again walking back to her rooms at the academy after giving her statement about Nerian to the instructors. She was almost to her room when he stepped out in front of her blocking her way.

"You need to learn your place here." He snarled at her. "And I'm going to teach it to you." Kel knew she could only hold him off for a few minutes, he was three times her size and five years older, every muscle worked hard by the training masters, even if they were used for ill will. Kel's eyes roamed the alley, looking for something she could use to fight back but it was empty. He attacked suddenly and Kel fought him off as best as she could. Soon she was on her knees in the dusty ground, looking up defiantly at Nerian.

Nerian kicked Kel in the side sending her to the ground. He grabbed her chin and dug his fingernails into the skin drawing blood. Kel looked up at him calmly knowing that it would satisfy him to see her hurting. Nerian spat in her face before drawing his fist back and bringing it down on her eye. The world went black for a moment, and all Kel heard was a great whoosh of air leaving someone's lungs and the sound of a tussle involving more than one person.

When she could open her eyes again Kel saw Gaven coming towards her. Several of her other friends were chasing a bloody Nerian out of the alley as he screamed curses back at her. Gaven came to Kel and picked her up using his own shirt to blot the blood coming from the cuts on her face.

The memory faded and Kel looked at Gaven. He was sipping from a cup, fury still written on his face. He rarely could prove that Nerian had done anything to Kel, and when he could Kel refused to tattle on him. She wanted to fight her own battles, and deal with Nerian on her own terms. Other than beating Nerian in practice, Gaven couldn't do anything about it. As much as it hurt them to admit it, Kel and Gaven both knew that there were just as many flaws in the Shang training program as there were in Tortall's.

Gaven caught her looking at him and gave her a quick side smile. "Guess I really lost it didn't I?"

Kel shrugged her shoulders, "You never could keep control of yourself when he was involved. I almost lost it myself, who knows what I would do to him now, you know…since I have my gift." She ran her fingers over the two scars she still had left from that fight. They were faint and compared to all her other scars never noticed, but Kel's fingers knew them well.

Kaven sat across from Gaven and drank deeply from his own cup. "Whatever any of us do to Nerian it will be too good for him." Kaven said bringing the cup down to the table harder than he had anticipated.

Kel reached over and gripped his free hand in hers. "We'll get him someday. He'll slip up and when he does we'll be there. You can turn him into a toad or something."

"Until then we have to forget about him and focus on what we promised the griffins' we would do." Gaven said as he got up. "Get to bed Kel, and don't worry yourself over him."

"I'm not ten." Kel grumbled under her breath. "I'll go to bed when I please."

Kaven smiled, "It's not like you listened then either."

When Kel stood up she caught a glint of orange on the dark floor near where she had held Nerian against the wall. Intrigued she walked over to investigate. She picked up an orange bit of fluff rolled into a ball about the size of the tip of her pinky finger. She took out the handkerchief she kept in her pocket and put the fluff into it. Tucking it away in her pocket she took hold of Tobe's hand and brought him up the stairs to their room.

XXXXXX

Kel sat atop Hoshi waiting for the last of the new recruits to get themselves ready. Once everyone was in their columns, Raoul gave the hand signal and they trotted from the courtyard. Raoul turned in his saddle and motioned for Kel to join him at the head of the company.

When she was even with him he spoke, "I asked around about Nerian last night. The locals said he has been here for around two years although he leaves for several months at a time. According to the Inn Keeper some rough looking men come every couple of months, right before he leaves. The town folk stay away from him mostly, but a few of the local troublemakers have taken to playing cards with him in the evenings at the tavern." Raoul pulled a rust colored leaf that had fallen on his shoulder off and dropped it on the ground. "Knowing this area he is probably involved in some sort of oversea smuggling operation. The Inn Keeper says he rents a house from an old widow on the edge of town."

"Why smuggling?" Kel wanted to know.

"We're close to the sea, which means pirates and smugglers. If anything illegal is going on around here it involves smuggling." Raoul answered. "It's not always goods either."

Kel's breath caught. "Slavery?"

Raoul nodded. "Unfortunately. They aren't just Tortallan slaves either. They are brought from Tusaine, Galla, and Scanra. There is actually a big market in Ogre and Centaur slavery. People use them on their plantations and in mines."

Kel had seen such mines before and had been sickened by it. "If Nerian is involved in that I can't wait to bring him down." She said coolly.

They rode in silence for awhile until Kel remembered the bit of fuzz she had picked up the night before. She pulled the handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Raoul. "I found that last night on the Inn floor." She told him when he opened it up. "It's not any fabric or thread that I have ever felt. It's coarser and shiny, like metal shavings, only it's not prickly."

Raoul rolled it around in his fingers. "I've never seen anything like it." He handed it over to Kaven who had come up to ride with them. "Is it magical?"

Kaven placed it in his palm and concentrated on it. The fuzz glowed the same gold as his gift and lifted off his palm a little. Kaven shut his hand around it and gave it back to Raoul who passed it to Kel. "There may be some but I can't tell till I have more time to examine it. Whatever it is, keep it." Kel tucked it back into her shirt.

Soon after Alaric swooped over an opening in the trees and touched Kel's mind. _I felt you last night after we parted ways. I felt your anger almost get the best of you. What happened? _

Kel related what had happened to him and told him about Nerian. _I never thought that I would see him again. _She confided in Alaric.

_Sometimes the gods use things and people from our past to teach us a lesson. Maybe you are meant to stop what this man is doing. _

Kel looked up in the sky and saw him looking down at her. _Do griffins have bullies? _She asked.

Alaric banked his wings and Kel could see the muscles in his shoulders flex from where she sat on her horse. _We must be respectful to our elders and to the gods. Griffins have identities just as diverse as humans. But I have never met an evil one, and aside from the teasing and joking I have never seen an older griffin hounding a younger. If you'll excuse me, I think I spotted my breakfast._

Kel looked up again and saw him dive past the screen of trees on the right side of the road. As he dove Kel was filled with an exhilaration unlike anything she had ever felt. Her stomach dropped to the bottom of her abdomen and her blood went cold. Her breath was caught in her throat momentarily when the pressure on her lungs grew. Kel couldn't breathe, and opened her mouth gasping in lung fulls of air. No matter how much air she took in she couldn't breath. She tried to yell out but nothing escaped her lips. Kel's vision was going black and she could feel Kaven pulling her from her horse and laying her on the ground. Her ears were filled with the whooshing of air but over that she could just make out Alaric's call from the sky directly above her. His second call permeated into her head and broke through the sound completely. With it came her ability to breathe again.

Kel took in deep breaths trying to fill her lungs with the sweet fresh air. The sparrows that had followed her from the palace had landed on her chest and were peeping at her impatiently.

Kaven shooed them away and lifted Kel's head onto his knee. "Kel what happened?"

"I don't know." She answered through her gasping breaths. "I couldn't breathe and my blood went all cold."

_You were connected to me. _Alaric explained to Kel. He had landed near Kel, all the horses but Peachblossom shying away from him. _I didn't know you could do that._

_Neither did I. _Kel answered him in her head. _ How did it happen?_

_It must come from interacting with me. You have never spoken with griffins before this but I imagine it has something to do with your gift. _He explained. _From birth we experience what you did. Griffins are connected to each other and we learn at a young age to block out unwanted contact like you experienced. In the divine realms it is different, we don't have to create the connection, it is already there. In the mortal realms, our young experience the same thing as you did, with their parents; it is how they learn to fly and hunt. They experience it through their parents' feelings, so when they do it for the first time they won't be surprised and their instincts take over. I believe that is the same thing that happened to you. You'll have to figure out how to break the bond between us. _

Kel related what he said between gulps of air and water from her canteen.

"I believe the same thing happens to people with wild magic." Kaven said before looking questioningly at Tobe. Tobe just nodded his head trying to hide the tears that had leaked from his eyes. "For now you should probably not talk mind to mind with Alaric." Kaven advised looking at Alaric to confirm the suggestion. Alaric nodded his head but didn't say anything to Kel.

Kel sat up and brushed the leaves and dirt out of her hair and off her back. With Gaven's help she struggled onto her weak legs. She didn't tell anyone how the tree trunks and faces before her swayed back and forth.

Gaven gave her a reproving look. "I'll lead Hoshi and you can ride with me." Kel started to argue but thought better of it when she realized just how feeble she felt. Alaric backed up a few paces then took flight. More leaves and dirt covered Kel's clothes, but at the moment she didn't care.

For the rest of the day, Kel traveled atop of Gaven's horse with him. She kept her eyes closed to keep the ground from swaying and eventually fell asleep against Gaven's shoulder. She woke up several times while the company stopped to water the horses but her exhausted shocked body wouldn't let her stay awake long.

Gaven's voice broke through her deep sleep and Kel opened her eyes. The sky was a mixture of pinks, purples, and blues, and was broken up by a magnificent castle shaped into the rocks around it. Kel could hear waves crashing against the cliffs and seagulls screeching as they headed for their nests high in the cliffs. Kel breathed in the familiar salty air of the ocean and felt invigorated by it. She sat up higher in the saddle and stretched her back.

"Is this Pirates Swoop?" she asked Gaven.

"Yes, Raoul said we would be there in about an hour." Gaven shifted in the saddle behind her. "Why don't you get on Hoshi now, you seem rested enough and I need to stretch." Gaven untied Hoshi's lead from his saddle and moved out of the way so Kel could leap down and get onto Hoshi without getting trampled by the other horses. After she was settled they road up to Raoul and continued on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
